Conventional light emitting diode (LED) devices often include several package-type components, depending on their application. One common component is a heat sink to dissipate heat generated during operation. Centralizing heat flux and the large thermal density of LEDs sometimes requires a heat sink with a large heat transfer area to dissipate the heat. Another common component is a waterproof housing to protect an internal power supply from water damage. Assembly of this housing can be difficult, and if the housing is damaged or the power supply is problematic, maintenance can be difficult. Yet another common component is a reflector to direct light (radiation) emanating from the LED through a central lens area. Often, light intensity is diminished as a result of this component.
There is a continuing need to improve LED devices, including their manufacture and operation. These improvements include, but are not limited to, improving one or more of the above-listed package-type components.